


There's No Eye In Goose

by ProfessorFlimflam



Category: Holby City, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Trapped in a Closet together by the Goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam
Summary: It's a beautiful day in the opticians and you're a horrible goose. But you might just have met your match...
Relationships: Bernie Wolfe & Goose, Serena Campbell & Goose, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kooili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eye of the Beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737253) by [kooili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili). 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

"You there, boy - what day is this?"

Bernie came out of the closet - in more ways than one - with tousled hair and a suspiciously radiant glow (not to mention smeared lipstick).

Arthur looked up from his workbench and squinted. He was still assembling a new pair of glasses for himself after his usual pair had been stolen by what had seemed very much like a - _no, it couldn't have been_.

"Why, Bernie - it's Goosemas Day!" he replied.

She rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"Excellent, excellent! You know the baker down the road?"

Arthur nodded. "You mean the one with the enormous chocolate cake in the window?"

"The very one! Go there now - run! - and bring that cake back as fast as you can!"

"Walk-_er!_" Arthur exclaimed, which was odd, for it was an exclamation that had not been in usage for over a century.

He quickly finished tightening the screw on his frames and put his new glasses on, then, taking the credit card Bernie held out to him, he ran post haste to Darwin Doughnuts, returning some minutes later with the giant cake in a wheelbarrow.

Bernie disappeared back into the closet, from whence for the next twenty minutes or so came the oddest sounds of lip smacking, giggling and what sounded very much like honking, until finally Bernie and Serena emerged with the cake, now decorated to show the very goose that had rained down terror upon them that morning.

"I may not have caught the little bugger, but there's more than one way to cook a goose!" Bernie said.

Arthur gasped. "You mean - it really _was_ the Goosemas Goose? Well, Goose honk us, every one!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

> Here's hoping this version makes it to market to wreak havoc there!


End file.
